<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and...Ethan is the sun? PODFIC by chaza1908, Rine3195</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431635">But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and...Ethan is the sun? PODFIC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908'>chaza1908</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195'>Rine3195</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Parent Henry Hidgens, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring: Ethan being a dramatic and bored dumbass, Lex doing her best, and Hidgens being done with these two dumbasses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and...Ethan is the sun? PODFIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a podfic of Rine3195's work, please take any prases for the writing itself to her original story, any praises for my delivery can go here :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zaxt5uiO-RzQ7OTG_u6Tj7hC0Wx7ei_v/view">https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zaxt5uiO-RzQ7OTG_u6Tj7hC0Wx7ei_v/view</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>